


No, Eggsy

by theladyoftheironthrone



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Annoyed Harry, Fingerfucking, Frustrated Eggsy, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, eggsy has his fun, harrys kinda tied up, honestly it wasnt suppose to be this long or graphic but i got carried away, then harry gets his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyoftheironthrone/pseuds/theladyoftheironthrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week of getting no attention from Harry, Eggsy takes it upon himself to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors it was written on an iphone late at night and i haven't had the time to edit it. Please do enjoy it though!

"Eggsy not now. I need to finish this or Merlins going to have my arse." Harry grunted out annoyed that this was his fourth night in a row of paperwork that had over flowed and fell back on him to do at home. Since becoming Arthur, Harry hadn't had time to breathe let alone spend time with Eggsy. Which left Eggsy needy and begging most nights just for a small touch but ultimately nothing was given to him and he was left to his own devices wanking to the memory of Harry's touch.  
"'Arry this ye fourth night of this please cantcha jus leave it?" Eggsy pleaded looking at Harry over the stacks of paper in the desk. "Not now Eggsy I really must finish this. It's important as the..." "Yeah yeah the new Arfur." Eggsy interrupted rolling his eyes at a disgruntled Harry.  
"You know if you keep being a brat I'll make you wait longer." Harry sighed out. Eggsy spun around in his chair "Arry that's not fuckin fair! I've waited long enouf. You know I cant help it. Please Arry please I know I can do better. Let me make it up to ya?" Eggsy slid from the chair onto his hands and knees and made his way underneath the desk.  
"No,Eggsy" Said Harry knowing what the boy was trying to do.  
Eggsy hands found Harry's knees slowly pushing them apart. "Please Arry I promise I'll be good." Eggsy batted his eyelashes up at the dark eyes looking down at him. He slid his cheek along the side of Harry's thighs creasing it with his nose. "I know how much you like this. How much you love it when I tease you. When I make you ruin your suits. The way my mouth wraps perfectly around the thick head of your cock." Eggsy nipped at Harry's thigh running his hand along the hardness he could feel growing there.  
"No, Eggsy. Don't tease me." Harry groaned out. Letting his hands drop the pen and paperwork Harry's hands went to Eggsys said hair. Eggsy stopped them before they could trace in his hair. Pulling them to the chairs arms.  
"Nope not tonight old man. You are mine to do what ever I want with." Stated Eggsy with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He produced a pair of handcuffs, not the black leather ones from the draw beside the bed but a pair of stainless steal kingsman grade ones and hooked harrys wrist to the chairs sides.  
"Eggsy!" Harry grunted out an edge to his voice.  
"Yes Arrys?" Eggsy tone was playful "what's the matter Bruv?  
Harry's mouth opened as to speak but was stopped by the motion of Eggsy hands unbuttoning his pants pulling out his already hard cock. Eggsys smiled up at Harry. "Yes Harry? Did you want to tell me to stop?"  
"Eggsy you know... Fff fuck Eggsy!" Yelled out Harry.  
Eggsy hand was slowly teasing him. Soft slow strokes were being made and when Eggsy thumb traced over the tip of Harry's cock. Harry knew he was in for it tonight.  
Eggsy let out a laugh. "Looks like for once I'm not the one begging. How does it feel Arry?" Eggsy bent down letting his tongue lick from base to tip. "How good does my tongue feel against you?" Eggsy sucked at the tip slowly siding his mouth down the length of Harry's cock taking him to the back of his throat.  
"Eggsy fu..fuck I need more! Please Eggsy my dear boy I need to touch you " Harry practically growled pulling against the restraints that held him to the chair.  
Eggsy pulled off with a pop and smiled up at Harry. "Don't like bein not in control do ha bruv?" Eggsy hands were still wrapped around Harry's cock. Rubbing circles under the head of it.  
Harry just glared down at him making soft little whimpers each time Eggsy thrush ran over the tip.  
Eggsy let out a light chuckle and went back to sucking Harry's cock. More feverishly this time taking him fully in. Making Harry throw his head back and groan. Eggsy mouth felt like a fucking dream. The perfect pink lips that enclosed every inch of his shaft. The sweet spit that was gathering at the edges of Eggsy fully stretched mouth making Harry thrust his hips upward meeting Eggsy movement with his own. Eggsy could feel Harry getting more tense under his hands. Eggsy braced himself against Harry's thighs and slammed his mouth down on Harry's cock as cum streamed out.  
Harry's let out a guttural groan his hips raising up off the chair as he came undone in Eggsy mouth.  
Eggsy pulled off and swallowed, the bittersweet taste of cum lingering on his tongue. "See that wasn't to bad was it Arry?" Said Eggsy  
"Fucking hell Eggsy your mouth is amazing. Now untie me please." Harry sighed lifting what he could of his hands.  
Eggsy stood up and gave Harry a light kiss on the lips nipping at his bottom lip. "No." Eggsy whispered into Harry's ear.  
Harry's head shot up at the sound of Eggsy turning away from him. "No?" Harry's voice quivered.  
"Yea no Arry I'm not gonna untie ya." Eggsy stated. Eggsy pushed Harry's chair away from the desk to stand in front of him quickly shedding his shirt. "I'm still not done with ya yet." Said Eggsy with a smug grin on his face.  
Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers and the narrowed. "What do you mean Gary." Said Harry I notable edge to his voice.  
Eggsy barked out a laughed and leant forward to grasp the sides of Harry's face. "I said I'm not done wif ya yet." Eggsy dragged out each word letting each syllable drop from his tongue with ease. He knew he would be in so much trouble later but at the moment he was having fun. Eggsy let go of Harry's face and began unbuttoning his jeans sliding them down his hips to let them slowly fall to the floor.  
"Gary do not do this!" Harry's voice was urgent.  
Eggsy stopped at the sound of his given name and then just smiled at Harry. "Whatya mean? I'm not doin nofin. I just needed ta get them off they're kinda dirty doncha fink?" Questioned Eggsy  
Harry just growled at Eggsy. Eggsy toyed with the top of his boxers letting his fingers disappear under the band to tease his half hard cock. "God Arry I wish I could feel ya now. Have ya rough hands on my cock. Feel how hard I am for ya." Eggsy through back his head as his fingers brushed over his cock. He kicked off his boxers and sat back on the desk pushing papers out of his way and spreading his legs placing a foot on either side of the chair Harry was cuffed too.  
"Fucking hell Eggsy!" Said Harry. He was face to face with Eggsy cock with Eggsys feet hooked around the chair arms. Harry lent forward to try and get a taste of Eggsy only to be derailed of course when a light slap connected with his cheek. Harry blinked and looked up at Eggsy. "Eggsy wha..." Started to say but was stopped when Eggsy grabbed his face and slid Harry's tie between his lips tieing it around the back of his head.  
"It will be alright Arry. I promise." Said Eggsy with a quick peck he gave a gentle kiss to the top of Harry's head and positioned himself In front of Harry's face taking his cock back into his hands and giving himself a couple of good strokes. He started to spread his cheeks and finger himself as he jacked off.  
Harry thought he was going to die. His cock was slowly starting to ache again at the sight that was displayed before him. Watching Eggsys fingers disappear inside of him had harry on edge. He could feel the saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth and running down his chin. Harry pulled at the cuffs keeping his hands bound. He needed Eggsy now!  
Eggsy could feel himself getting close with each finger he worked into himself and each stroke of his cock he was building quickly. His grip tightened around his cock and with a final stroke of his hand and thrust of his fingers Eggsy came undone. As pleasure filled Eggsys body his eyes rolled back in his head nearly causing him to blackout. He was slowly coming down off his high when he realized a cum covered Harry was staring at him holding the cuffs in one hand and the tie in the other.  
"Now now dear boy you have had your fun now it's my turn." Uttered Harry an annoyed yet amused look on his face. Before Eggsy could make a sound the tie was in his mouth. Oh how the fun had just begun.


End file.
